Ariel the balloon girl
by The Whip
Summary: Read the story, possible lemons in the story in later chapters. Paired with a 18 year old teen boy named Tyler and technically this story is a bit funny, but it's got comfort, family and romance and besides this story is fantasy because if you read the story you might find out about this story is a bit good.


**Ariel the Balloon Girl**

**It was my first day at Gremlin's toy shop. I had always wanted to work with children, so this was a big thing, and even though I was going to have to start at the bottom doing menial and probably humilitating tasks I was really looking foward to it.**

**I was now sitting an ancient-looking, clean but dimly-lit wood-panelled room with an antique looking oak desk behind which sat an antique looking oak gentlemen in a tweed suit. This contrasted with the public part of the shop, which was trendy and modern, all chrome and glass with the lastest gadgets for children everywhere.**

**"Welcome Ariel, I hope you enjoy your first day. You know, we're all one big, happy family here and I'm sure you'll fit in well."**

**Everything about the man, including his upper class tones and demeanour indicated that he was clearly used to an earlier, more paternal age of employees relations. I was a little worried that he would have similarly outdated attitudes to younger female staff, but was still very much anticipating a fun day on the bottom rung of the ladder. I spoke up.**

**"What would you like me to do first, sir?"**

**"Oh no, no, no, let's not worry about all that formality. Call me Mr. Derbyshire if you like."**

**"All right then, er, Mr. Derbyshire. Thank you very much."**

**"Now I realise you must be feeling rather nervous today, but I'm sure you know it's important to prove that you're willing to turn your hand to anything that might need doing, and put the shop's needs first when you're here. So long as you understand that, we won't go far wrong. Is that clear?"**

**"Yes, Mr. Derbyshire."**

**"First of all, I must say you are very well turned out today in that blouse and skirt, but I'm afraid that, just for today, we're going to want you to wear something different, something more appropiate for what you're going to be doing. How do you feel that?"**

**Actually, I wasn't that happy about it but I'd have to see. I'd put quite a lot of effort into my appearnce this morning, and now I was going to have to change it, and in particular I was very nervous about doing anything which draw attention to myself.**

**"Well, er, I'm happy to oblige. What would you like me to wear?"**

**"Let me explain first of all, that this morning you're going to be in the front window arranging our new display. We're not expecting you to do anything too mind-taxing, but you know how keen children are on toy balloons."**

**"Of coruse, sir."**

**"Right then, so what we thought you might do is arrange a window display of helium party balloons. How does that seem to you?"**

**"It makes a lot of sense. I can see you've thought this through, Mr. Derbyshire."**

**"Indeed we have. We put a lot of work into our displays you know Ariel, and we exercise a lot of attention to detail."**

**He pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.**

**"Mrs. Pyle, I believe our new shop assistant is ready for you now. Please come in."**

**The door opened, and a woman in her late forties in a black skirt and formal jacket with a white blouse bustled in. It was impossible not to notice that she was also very overweight, which embarrassed me. She must have been aware that the first impression everyone of her was this, and so she must also know that this was in my thoughts now.**

**"This is Mrs. Pyle, our floor manager. She'll show you to a changing room where you can put your costume."**

**Costume? My certainly must have shown on our face, as Mrs. Pyle spoke immediately.**

**"Don't worry Ariel, it'll be OK. Just you come with me." Her voice was deep and fruity, as befitted her shape.**

**I stood up and left the room with her, bidding goodbye to Mr. Derbyshire. She quietly closed the door behind her and we started to make our way down a carpeted and panelled corridor.**

**"Right Ariel, now I think I should point out that this morning is more a test of your willingness to do anything for us while you're working here. We won't be expecting you to do anything quite so - how shall I put it? - attention-grabbing under normal circumstances, but I'm afraid that for today only your attire is going to be rather ostentatious. If you could just step into this changing room, take your clothes off and put on what you find in there, that'd be great."**

**We had reached a dark red curtained alcove into which I stepped. In the cramped space inside, I saw myself in the full length mirror: wavy, flowing, red butt length hair with a cap style on my the crown of my head with telltale red eyebrows and bright blue eyes with high cheekbones and a delicate nose. I still wasn't too sure about having this natural color of hair. It might draw more attention to me than I really wanted. I took my pink blouse and black skirt off along with my flats, but left my underwear on. I left on the bright red bra that covered my rather small breasts that secretly I was relieved weren't larger as I didn't want men to look at me too much. Actually, big breasts would have looked odd on such a skinny body. Then I looked at the garments hanging from the coat hanger and a shelf under it to my left. Oh dear.**

**I fetched it down with some trepidation, and the usual hop I needed to perform due to my diminutive height. It was an oversized lyrca catsuit apparently made of bright red rubber, clearly intended to resemble a balloon. I climbed into it find that it was made in two layers. The inner one was actually a full body to the neck and toe catsuit with sleeves and legs even latex gloves and socks, but the outer layer of the suit was an oversized bodysuit from neck to toe to arms and hands made of rubber, also lined on the inside with rubber lyrca. It had the unmistakable odour of balloon rubber, it felt quite comfortable due to the oversized and roomy of it and quite stretchy too and notices the last two pieces of garments for this suit: a blue ribbon for my head and a pair of black dress flats slippers and I tied the ribbion onto my hair and the hair was not caught in the hole and the ribbion was a blue bow like butterfly wings.**

**"Are you ready now Ariel?"**

**Well, here goes then, I thought, and emerged, feeling a little self-conscious already.**

**Mrs. Pyle looked at me.**

**"We're not quite ready yet I'm afraid. I'm sure you realise you're supposed to look like a balloon, so what I'm going to do now is inflate your suit with this footpump."**

**She whipped out a pump whose hose plugged into an attachment at the bottom of my left hand waist side, and started pushing away hard, using her weight to full effect, pumping my suit with air. I was going to have to go out into shop window in this oversized scarlet catsuit looking like a giant fully-inflated balloon with this bow on my head! As she pumped away, the suit began to swell and I felt it didn't squeezed me very hard on my body. As time went by, the suit slowly got very rounder and bigger about the size of a huge round balloon, and started to push my arms up and my legs apart. After a couple of minutes, she was finished, unplugged the nozzle and closed the valve. Now the suit was well-inflated. I could see wrinkles down the seams at the sides until they vanished from sight around the curve, and had to force my arms down to prevent them being pushed up diagonally, and squeeze my legs together to stop them from being forced out sideways. I couldn't actually see my legs and my head was sitting in the middle of the hole in the neck. To be honest, it was even difficult to turn my head enough to see either arm because of the torso area has became totally round.**

**"All right then Ariel, now I'd like you to make your way through the shop to the front window by the High Street. When you get there you'll find a helium canister and some party balloons, which I'd like you to inflate and tie up, and I'd like half on the floor and half on the ceiling. There's a ladder so you'll be able to reach."**

**I started to walk out of the corrider and head for the window. I was immediately aware of how difficult it wa to walk because my arms and legs were splayed out by the pressure inside my balloon suit, and also how careful I had to be to avoid knocking toys off the shelves with my unaccustomed bulk. This would be second nature for Mrs. Pyle. Luckily though, the shop was almost empty because it had just opened. I managed to struggle across the store to the window making a constant squeaking noise and having my legs spread apart from each other with every step. By the I reached the shop window, I was not just red in the face from embarrassment like my hair color but also from exertion struggling against the air pressure in my balloon costume due to the size of it and the air felt like is heavy. How could I be expected to set up a window display wearing this?**

**The window compartment contained a ladder, lots of uninflated balloons, some string and a canister of what was presumably helium. Unfortunately, the balloons were lying all over the floor rather than somewhere I could easily reach. I was going to have struggled hard against the air just to bend over enough to reach the balloons. Being the height I was, it would be particularly hard for me to pick them up with my short arms. I started to bend over against the resistance of the balloon surrounding my body and was confronted with more squeaking and creaking noises and the appearance of a horizontal crease roughly where my waist ought to have been. As soon as I paused, my suit sprang back up into a sphercial shape and I had to start again. I was certainly going to have to work hard to earn my wages today!**

**I decided to lean against the ladder and gradually scoot my legs backwards so that I could gradually manoeuvre myself into a position diagonal enough to reach my arm down and grab a balloon. I was nearly there. Closer...closer...there was a pink balloon just beyond the reach of my fingers. It had also been a considerable effort to bend my arm far enough down to reach the floor. Just a few centimetres more. I shifted my feet just slightly backwards...**

**Suddenly I shot forwards and toppled onto my front. I wobbled up and down for a while before coming to rest, squashing the front of my oversized catsuit somewhat, but the front of my body was still about 50 or 60 centimetres above the floor and my weight had forced the air outwards so that my limbs were now splayed out in an X shape out of reach of the ground. With considerable effort, I bent my left arm down to the floor and managed to scoop up a dozen uninflated balloons. By now, I was sweating and hot from the effort. How was I going to get back into a standing position? My right hand was in reach of the ladder, so I clasped one of it legs and hoisted myself up again, incidentally twisting my body round so that I was facing from the window. I finally got back into a vertical position, and became aware of a muffled murmuring coming from outside. I swivelled round to face the window.**

**I felt my face go hot and a startled lurch in my stomach as I blushed to the roots of my hair and my face must have become the same hue as my ballooning oversized catsuit and my hair color. There was a considerable crowd of people standing right outside the window smiling, pointing and talking to each other about me and my predicament. I was like a comedy act to them, a thing of ridicule, and they had all seen my entire struggle to do anything at all in this humiliting costume. This had now definitely become the most embarrassing day of my life.**

**I waddled over to the helium cylinder and placed the mouth of the first balloon over its nozzle, cluthing the bunch of uninflated balloons in my other hand. After a very self-conscious few seconds of fiddling, I realised that the canister would release gas through the nozzle if I pressed the balloon down firmly onto it. The first balloon filled with gas painfully slowly. I felt an ever-increasing number of pairs of eyes boring into the back of my head as I waited for it to fill. Finally the balloon was fully inflated. The next step was to bring my arms together closely enough to tie a knot in the neck of the balloon. With considerable effort, I reached around the bulk of my inflated suit to bring my hands close enough together to tie the first balloon, and finally succeeded after three attempts. I am actually no good at tying balloons in the best of circumstances, and it was all I could do stop it from flying off into the shop, but I did manage to tie if after a short while. I then picked up the scissors, which were lying on the stepladder next to the ball of string, and cut myself a length of string to tie to the balloon. Luckily, I could do this with one hand. I then taped the string to the floor beside the edge of the window. All of this was accompanied by the squeaking and groaning of my protesting oversized balloon costume. Right. That was one balloon done. How many more to go?**

**As the morning wore on, the crowd grew and I got more and more self-conscious, and therefore ever clumsier, but I did discover the control knob on the side of the cylinder nozzle, so I turned it full on in order to inflate the balloons as fast as possible. As time went by, it occurred to me that I might be able to let some of the air out of the suit, and struggled to reach the valve, but as it was way down on my left hand side over my hips, this was impossible. It was all I could do to stop accidentally on purpose stabbing the suti with the scissors. However, I eventually got about twelve balloons standing proudly up on strings across the front of the shop.**

**Then, two things happened. The helium cylinder and the balloons I had collected both ran out. In a repeat of the earlier performance, this time accompanied by hysterical laughter from the crowd, I fell over, scooped up another handful of balloons and got myself back into a standing position. What was I going to do now, with no helium left?**

**I decided the best approach would be to blow the balloons up by mouth. This involved a different struggle, lifting the balloon to my red lips and blowing, and it was an significantly effort to inhale enough the inflate the balloon, after all the suit is roomy and stretchy on my body to inhale enough. After I'd done a number of twenty, I was feeling dizzy and spaced out. The other problem was that window display was now carpeted with air-inflated balloons which tended to get underfoot.**

**Mrs. Pyle then came in.**

**"All right, Ariel, how are you doing now?"**

**She looked at the carpet of balloons.**

**"Sorry Mrs. Pyle, I ran out of helium."**

**"Oh, I see. Well, you're doing quite well, but I'm afraid you need to inflate quite a few more balloons and maybe stick them up at the top of the window. You also need to use helium still so they don't fall down easily. The ladder's for reaching the ceiling you know. What I'd like you to do now is to fetch another helium cylinder from the store room. Just go down in the basement by the service elevator and you'll find it clearly marked. I'll wait here for you. Oh one last thing Ariel if you need some help with this and that job I can sign you an assistant in this shop to help you. Spidey!"**

**I felt stupid for not remembering that I was supposed to be sticking the balloons on the ceiling sa well and she just sign me an assistant for to help me with this. Suddenly an young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, in an sneakers, blue jeans, white shirt short sleeves with a red vest and a name tag say 'Spidey' second shop assistant and I noticed this young boy has a heavy build, solid rock muscles and a cute face. For a second time, me and him made our way across the shop, but this time it was crowded with shoppers, many of them pointing and making comments about my apparently amusing appearance, a joke which had worn thin very quickly for me and him which he hates people disrespecting women espcially me. Due to the all the people, many of whom stood still to look at me rather than get out of my way but due to Spidey's height and build, he guided me through it took even more effort to struggle across the store this time as Spidey put people out his and my ways, and in fact I actually did knock a few toys off the shelves but Spidey said he would clean it up later.**

**The helium cylinder was, as Mrs. Pyle had said, easy to find in the basement. What was considerably harder was the process of struggling into the lift with the canister but Spidey help me with it, which was about twice the size of its predecessor, and he help me wheeling it across the still crowded shop floor back to the window again. By the time we got back to where Mrs. Pyle was standing, we were completely out breath and couldn't string two words together. I surely couldn't go on this way but thank goodness that I had help from Spidey he was out of breath also like me. Mrs. Pyle on the other hand seemed extremely pleased.**

**"Ariel, you're doing tremendously and you too Spidey! Just you two keep going in this way and you can't go far wrong. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"**

**I decided to make a tiny complaint.**

**"Well, actually Mrs. Pyle, I was just wondering if you could let a little of the air out of my costume."**

**Mrs. Pyle looked very doubtful.**

**"Now, now, Ariel, don't you know how much business you're bringing into the shop by being dressed in that. No, I'm sorry, I actually think we need to inflate it more."**

**Oh no, please no! I looked at Spidey with pleading eyes to help me and Spidey looked at me and nodded. "Hold the call Mrs. Pyle you said you think to you need to inflate it more. Never heard of what happened when you block someone vision they can't see. Please just don't Mrs. Pyle." He said with his calm tone voice and she looked at him and shook her head and didn't listen to him and she had the foot pump again. She proceeded to plugged its hose into my valve and pump frantically and enthusiastically, blowing my suit up even bigger. By the time she'd replaced the valve it seemed a miracle I could move at all. I swivelled myself back to the window ready to resume my task with Spidey helping me too bad she didn't listen to him and he sighed, but she stopped me.**

**"Hold on Ariel, I'm not quite finished yet." She took a thick marker pen out of her jacket pocket, and started to write something in huge letters right down my front, reading each line out as she wrote it down:**

**"A-R-I-E-L"**

**Next line:**

**"T-H-E"**

**"B-A-L-L-O-O-N"**

**And finally, well below my field of vision on the part of the oversized catsuit that was almost facing the floor.**

**"G-I-R-L"**

**"There you go, Ariel, that should help attract more attention. Now if you and Spidey could just inflate another twenty or thirty more balloons and stick them to the ceiling, that'd be great. There's plenty of helium in that new cylinder and it's completely full. Bye now!"**

**This was proving to be a very testing day. By now, I could hardly more at all with the costume in its now ridiculously inflated state. Me and Spidey could hear people outside reading my new title out and tittering to each other.**

**"Ariel the balloon girl"**

**"Ariel the balloon girl"**

**I wanted to get this over with, so I turned the control knob all the way round on the new cylinder with such force that it jammed. There were a few balloons left on the step of the ladder closest to my hand, so I took one and stuck it onto the nozzle. It inflated bigger than any of the other balloons had in far less time. In a brief moment of clarity, Spidey and I noticed that the nozzle was as sharp as a needle. With even more effort, I managed to tie a knot in the neck and started to struggle up the ladder.**

**The crowd started chanting in unison:**

**"Ariel the balloon girl!"**

**"Ariel the balloon girl!"**

**"ARIEL THE BALLOON GIRL!"**

**I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, which was difficult enough in the first place. With their deafening voices in my ears and my vastly inflated suit, each step was a huge effort. The huge balloon, combined with my now even huger costume, was blocking my field of view almost completely. I suppose it was no surprise that I completely forgot about the slippery pile of balloons half way up the ladder but Spidey notices it and quickly twisted the control knob all the way back with his strength and such force that it shut off and pushed the cylinder the away from the ladder and he stands in front of me. The moment I put my foot with the slipper flat on that rung, slipped and fell onto top of Spidey as he dropped to the drop with me on him.**

**At first, I couldn't work out what was going on. But I know that Spidey save my life and he prevented it something from happening. "Are you all right Ms. Ariel?" He asked me in conern and I try to get up off of him but the air in me was heavy on my skinny body and Spidey grabbed me by the arms and he get up and gentle layed me back on my feet. "Thanks Spidey for that save. But what happened to the cylinder?" I asked him and he pointed behind me and turn around and saw it was turn off and pushed away from the ladder.**

**"Do you say we get this finished together you stay on the ladder and I hand you the balloons and besides look on the ladder's steps." Spidey tell me and pointed at the ladder steps and he was right because I saw it and sighed in relief and Spidey pulled the cylinder back towards the container and he picked up the few pile of balloons from the ladder and holds them in his hands there was about twenty or thirty of them and nodded and started to the head of the ladder to the ceiling and I handed Spidey that balloon in my hand earlier and he tie the neck and picked up a length of string and cut the string with the scissors and he placed tape on the string and he let it floated up to me and I caught it and I smiled as I stick the tape with the balloon on it to the ceiling and I watched Spidey as he turned the control knob all way round with his strength so I won't need to do it and he started to inflated them one by one before he inflated the next balloon he did the same process again each time he did with the balloons and me sticking them to the ceiling not even hearing the crowd voices annoyed us and about few hours later we were done with the balloons all of them sticking in front of the shop, some on the floor and the ceiling all the balloons were fully inflated and I sighed as Spidey looks at their handy work of the display of the balloons.**

**Mrs. Pyle then came in.**

**"Holy crap, two you, how in the crap got this complete now?"**

**She looked at the ceiling, front, and the floor.**

**"It's done Mrs. Pyle and besides the shop is filling with customers and shoppers."**

**"Oh, I see. Well, you're two do quite well, besides I think it's almost time to closed up shop I make sure to tell Mr. Derbyshire about this a job well done. Make sure to put up that cylinder in the basement. After you and Spidey get that done make sure to get some rest."**

**We wheeling that cylinder up to the basement but we didn't know that we forgot to turn off the cylinder and soon as we were in the basement I felt something on I step on, slipped and fell onto my front.**

**Spidey gasped and I couldn't work out what was going on. My suit, amazingly, was inflating even bigger. (One thing this suit that Ariel has on is a**

**indestructible type but she felt it was like going to burst on her). Then I realised that it was impaled on the sharp nozzle of the helium cylinder, which was jammed full on. It couldn't be far bursting either, being virtually inflated to its limits already.**

**I could no longer see anything because the suit was now inflating around my body and my head sank into my globing suit only seening the inside of my balloon suit and half of the ceiling which was completely solid even my torso had become totally round like a balloon. I tried frantically scrabbling with my arms and legs, but they just slipped against the air and suddenly my hands caught something it was an ankle and Spidey shut off the control knob and with a yank, he managed to pull the spike out of my left. There was a very brief puff of gas, which stopped almost immediately. I couldn't see the wound of course, as it was on the other side of the sphere that was now the suit from my head. I couldn't get why I wasn't deflating though. Surely, if the nozzle had been pulled out the helium that would start to rush out too? Apparenetly not. Was I going to be stuck like this for the rest of my life in this suit? How long would be that anyway? What was all the gas and the air inside me doing to my suit? How long could I survive in this balloon costume? Even this costume is a huge balloon suit even bigger then a balloon?**

**It was even I felt ver cold. All that helium inside the suit was at room temperature of course, and my metabolism was now having to struggle to heat hundreds of litres of gas up to body temperature. To the extent that I could, I trembled slightly from fear and the cold, but the suit was now so tense from the gas pressure that this only produced tiny ripples on my increadibly bloated surface on the suit. My jaw was shaking.**

**"S-s-s-s-o-c-c-c-old-d-d-d!"**

**Spidey looked very worried.**

**"Hold on Ariel I be right back with something for something this valve on your suit is not coming off or the air coming out. I'll got and get something to warm you up. Don't worry, you'll be OK I think I got something at my house to get rid of that air in your suit." Spidey said to me and left to grab something and grab my clothes so I can go home with him.**

**There I was, lying helpessly, a huge sphere balloon on the brink of bursting but only thing is that legs and arms were completely sticking out but enough not sticking in the suit they were hanging out and I can't move them even a bit and the cold was freezing me hard and I prayed that Spidey comes back she needs so bad.**

**Like an fairy godmother grant her wish, back came Spidey with a baggy sweatsuit big enough for Mrs. Pyle's massive frame. It was red again of course. Everything was red today. It was also that kind I would have been totally lost in before. Even my stuff in a backpack on his back.**

**"Mrs. Pyle jogged into work today because she's trying to lost weight, so she wore this. It's lovely for her and warm for you. And I hope she doesn't mind if I borrowed for you."**

**He struggled with my legs, finally forcing my swollen right calf into one of the sweatpants and pulling it up to my knees with the suit on. It took even longer to get my even thicker thigh suit into it but of his strength he didn't struggle but this suit is freezing and take him longer. Then he began the even more difficult job of stuffing my left leg into the pants, which was at a considerable and irreducible angle to my right one. He even untied the bow off of my head and took off the slippers of me exposing the red socks of the suit which were like padding.**

**For the moment, all those other questions remained unanswered from the other part as Spidey finally got my leg to bend enough to insert it into the left leg of the pants and pulled them up firmly. Once he'd actually reached the tops of my legs, he had to tug the waistband up to where my waist had once been.**

**"I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to roll you over."**

**He gave a shove and I rolled towards the doors that lead out of the parking lot. It was so different than wearing this inflated suit, since through the tightly stretched full body suit outer layer of my catsuit, pressing against the rubber, I almost could feel every bump of the floor in the basement underneath me. My weight squeezed down my left side of the air in the suit and made my front bulge of the suit even further forwards, while my left leg and arm were forced out to point past my head and in the oppsite direction. Up until then, I'd only been able to see the ceiling and the top half of my vastly distended suit with "ARIEL" written on the suit, but as I was rolled over I began to see a vague reflection of a huge round red shape in the mirror in the basement.**

**Once on my side, Spidey hoisted up the back of my waistband over my equally inflated butt area. My legs in the suit and even lower belly started to feel a little warmer. Then he started to ease my vertical right arm into the sleeve of the zip-fronted hooded top.**

**"We're getting there Ariel, don't worry about a thing. Once I get this on you I'm taking you to my house and find something to pryed opened that valve on your suit."**

**As he manoevred my arm into the sleeve, I gazed in a strangely detach manner at the window and suddenly we heard someone banging on the basement door and the door wouldn't opened and I didn't wanted anyone to come expect for Spidey. My embarrassment had now reached such a peak that it couldn't grow any further, just as I myself was now so inflated in this suit that I couldn't get any bigger.**

**The back of the top was now draped across my own back on the suit.**

**"I have to roll you onto your front now, I'm afraid" murmured Spidey as he gently nudged my balloon suit further. I lost sight of the mirror again as I was rotated onto my belly. I was terrified that this would be the end, that my weight would actually pop me in this suit if I was rolled onto my front, but although it squished the suit, it didn't quite stretch my suit to bursting point. I felt him stretch the back of the top across my own back and pull it hard to push my hand into the arm hole. Luckily, it was stretchy as well as thick, and it reached. Then he rolled me onto my right side and set to work heaving the two halves of the bottom of the zip together, which he really to force. Finally, he was able to zip it up slowly, and again I noticed how acutely sensitive my suit had become. I felt each tooth hook on to its companion in exquisite detail, and a little thrill of vibration went through me with each tooth. Once he had got past my middle, the zipping up could go at normal speed. I worried breifly about what would happen if the suit got caught in the zipper, but it didn't happen. That would definitely have the end.**

**I looked down at my now tightly sweatsuit-clad inflated suit. It was amazing to think that huge baggy garment too big for someone even grossly obese was now almost splitting at the seams around my formerly slight form. The zip wrinkled down my front, and again I got slightly scared when I wondered if the zipper pull would prick me in my suit. My whole suit was as gross as it was fragile. I noticed for the first time that I could actually feel the vibrations noises in the basement of the shop were causing inside my suit, and there was a steady throbbing from my heart in my body that caused a regular pulsation in my ballooning suit flesh.**

**"Come on Ariel let me help you up to your feet." Spidey said to me and nodded as his hand grabbed me and I grasped it with my arms and he hoist me up to his shoulder as the people were trying to get through the door and those people were new cast people and Spidey put my hood on my head as we head out of the place and we got to a red Dodge pickup truck and he opened the right side door for me as he gently let me in there I look like a bloated beach ball in the truck and he closed it and Spidey slid over the hood of the truck and he got in the driver seat and we left for his house.**

**After about few hours later it was night time and we were heading up a dirt road in the forest and I knew that Spidey has something to help me to get out of this suit I didn't felt my limbs stretched or baggy or anything and we reach a log cabin as Spidey stop the truck in his driveway and he got out with my stuff and he went to the right side door and help me out as I reached for the hood and took it off and he guided me to his cabin.**

**As we got in the house I let him take off the sweatsuit and the helium was now not cold and he went to his bedroom and brought back a bullwhip and I got scared thinking he is trying and rapped me.**

**"Whoa hold on Ariel this whip is strong to turned that valve since my strength can't do it this whip can." Spidey tell me and I nodded and stand completely still.**

**Spidey took a few steps back away from me and he unraveled his whip and aimed for that valve which was plugged shut with a keychain ring on it and Spidey flicked the whip forward it cracked and quickly wrapped around it and he yanked it off.**

**Suddenly the suit has the air inside deflated quickly and return to normal as the suit was a slim and wrinkles on it and as soon as Spidey put up his whip I run into him and hugged him tight like a python.**

**"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say happily free of the air in the suit and well next thing before he knows it I dragged him to the bed and took off the suit in the bedroom and threw him on the bed as I jumped on him making out with him.**

**The end.**


End file.
